


So Much

by reekachuichooseyou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by a prompt, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, when you meet your soulmate you see in color for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reekachuichooseyou/pseuds/reekachuichooseyou
Summary: The first time Victor ever laid eyes on Yuuri he saw in color for the first time, literally.





	So Much

The first time Victor ever laid eyes on Yuuri he saw in color for the first time, literally. He’d heard rumors of people meeting their soulmates and their whole world changing from black and white to saturated colors, but if Victor had to be honest, he thought that soulmates were just a fairy tale you told children. Yet here he was, seeing his world in color for the first time and in the center of it all was Yuuri.

Yuuri was standing with his back turned toward Viktor engaged in an excited conversation with Phichit. Victor took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Yuuri,” he called out softly. Yuuri turned around slowly, scanning the crowd for who had called out his name. Victor held his breath as Yuuri searched through the crowd. Victor raised his hand a waved to him trying to catch his attention.

The moment Yuuri locked eyes with him is a moment Victor will never forget. Yuuri’s eyes widened and welled with tears. Victor thought his heart would burst as Yuuri took slow steps towards him, his own eyes filling with tears the ran down his face. Victor stepped forward to close the gap between him and Yuuri, reaching out he took Yuuri’s hands and looked up at his face.

Victor couldn't breathe, his chest was tight and his arms trembled as they held the hands of his soulmate. Victor never wanted to let go, ever. He looked at Yuuri’s face, his face ruddy from crying, his warm brown eyes, and kind smile hypnotized Victor. The pair laughed despite the tears running down their faces. 

\--------------------------------------

Months passed since Victor had first laid his eyes on Yuuri, and they were the best months of his life.The two now lived together in a cozy two bedroom apartment. Filled with photos of the happy couple. 

Every morning Victor woke he tucked Yuuri back into bed while he began making breakfast, and every morning Yuuri would awake to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of Victor humming to himself while scrambling eggs.Victor's favorite thing about waking up in the morning was Yuuri stumbling out of their shared bedroom shuffling blindly towards the smell of coffee.

“Goodmorning Yuuri,” Victor said softly placing a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“Morning,” Yuuri mumbled, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist. 

Victor wrapped Yuuri in a tight hug, “I love you” he said and then placed a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

After the two separated they ate their breakfast and chatted about what they had plans for that day. Yuuri was going to pick up a few groceries and Victor said he was going to practice at the ice rink.

The couple finishes their breakfast and gets ready for the day. As Yuuri pulls away in the car Victor wave to him shouting about how much he loves Yuuri and he already misses him. Yuuri just laughs and pulls away. 

After Yuuri has left Victor shoulders the bag with his skates and he walks down to the ice rink and begins to stake. Victor starts with lazy circles around the rink before turning on some music. He skates for what feels like only moments before his vision wobbles.

Victor stops his chest feels tight, the color starts to fade away and Victor’s world returns to black and white. His eyes fill with tears and his body feels like it's weighed down with lead. 

His phone rings.

Victor answers, “hello,” he chokes out.

“Is this Victor Nikiforov?”

“Yes”

Victor stopped listening, his heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down his face as his chest heaved. Victor clutched his chest and fell to his knees on the ice, numb to the cold. The only thing Victor could feel was a stabbing feeling in his chest. 

Finally, after what seemed like decades Victor rose to his feet and slowly skated off the rink. He mechanically replaced his skates with his tennis shoes. His eyes felt dry and his body felt like lead. 

His whole body moved on its own accord. Walking out of the rink and through the streets until he entered the hospital. Giving his name to the woman at the desk he received a sympathetic look from the nurses and one stood to lead him through the long corridors of the hospital. The woman stopped at one of the doors and opened it for Victor looking up at him with kind eyes and a sad smile.

Victor walked into the room his eyes caught by the gurney standing alone in the room. Victor rushed forward and took Yuuri’s hand. He looked so pale. Victor felt numb, he sobbed and sobbed, his throat was hoarse and head ached. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri,” he repeated, “please,” he practically whispered “you can't, I-I love you, so so much,” Victor paused chest heaving and hands shaking he released Yuuri’s and and leaned to place a soft kiss on his forehead, “so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry but sometimes you just gotta write sad things. Comments are always appreciated


End file.
